A tragic Valentine's for Lily and James
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Once upon a time, a long long time ago, there was a playboy called James Potter, and a flower girl called Lily Evans and this is how they got together in their 7th year. A one-shot and complete.


Summary : Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was playboy called James Potter, and a flower girl called Lily Evans and this is how they got together in their 7th year. A one-shot.

Disclaimer : Of course, I don't own the characters, only the plot's mine, and inspired by an Asian romance drama I was watching lately. Enjoy!

"Lily, Lily, wait up, please!" James was calling after her after they've patrolled the corridors together one night.

"What do you want with me, Potter?" Lily said scornfully.

"Just _please_, can't you give me a chance, it's Valentine's eve! I swear, I'm not going to play any jokes on you, please just give me a chance." James was desperately pleading with her, she could see, yet she knew he was only a playboy, so hence why she never agreed to go on a date with him.

"Go say these things to other Gryffindor girls, you've probably said these things thousand of times to them. _I_ know _I _won't fall for it, Potter." She said his last name with such venom in her voice that he made a dejected kind of face for her and only her, but she didn't really mind it since he did that whenever she spurned him.

"No, I haven't, you're the only one I've said these things to, I swear, on Gryffindor's sword! Please believe me this once, Lily, you're my only flower."

"Stop sweet-talking to me, it won't work on me, admit it, you're just saying you love me because you can't get me, Potter, you only love the chase, nothing else, now if you'll excuse me, I'll go, I have homework to do, unlike you, Potter." Lily generally refused him as emotionlessly as she could.

"Lily, what do I have to do, to make you believe me?"

"Nothing, unless you die for me. You're a playboy by nature, I'm pretty sure you've asked tons of other girls than me out too, Potter."

Then she turned on her heels quickly to her Common Room to avoid Potter's persistence and his intense gaze on her.

"Maybe I've been too hard on him tonight?"

"Too hard on who, Lily?" her best friend Mary Macodonald in the Gryffindor Common Room asked her.

"James sodding Potter, of course, the toerag, who else? He dared to ask me out for this Valentine's day again."

"I suppose you've refused him, as usual? How did he take it?"

"He had a heart-broken sort of expression on his face, but I still rejected him haughtily anyway, Mary. I said I didn't believe his feelings for me were true."

"How could you be so heartless and so cold, Lily?"

"Do you really think I'm cruel to him? But I think it's time a girl didn't bow down to his royal highness's every whims."

"What did you tell him exactly, hmmm?"

"Mary, nothing, I swear on Merlin's beard!"

"Tell me, Lily. I know you're hiding something. If you weren't, then why does your face look so horrible?"

"Does my face look ever so _terrible, _tell me honestly, Mary?"

"Yes it does, now tell me what exactly did you tell him to feel so guilty about it."

"Mary, I truly can't hide anything from you, you're really too smart for that, so fine, I'll tell you what exactly I've told him to do. He asked me what he should do to make me believe him this once and oh Mary, I've told him to go die if he really did have feelings only for me! Did I really become so heartless to a guy's feelings?"

"That's really horrible, Lilykins, Merlin knows, he might actually really do it, and you'll be a murderess, Lily, think about your reputation as the most kind-hearted girl in the whole school."

"Thanks for your kind words, but I don't really want to think nor talk about it. Time to go to bed for both of us, see you tomorrow in class." Lily replied sarcastically.

All night long she was plagued by horrific thoughts of "_What if James Potter really did what I told him to do?_" And so she tossed around and round in bed, unable to sleep. At last, she saw the first Valentine morning rays from her window. But as she finished her breakfast and went to her first classes, James fucking Potter was nowhere to be seen, neither in class or anywhere in the Castle. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart. "_Could it be that he really did it for me_? _No, this can't be." _She was reasoning with herself while half-paying attention to the Professor's lecture on the wizarding world's history.

Suddenly, as she was having lunch with her most intimate female friends, Sirius Black came in the Great Hall, breathless and shouting : "Come quick, everyone, help me, please! James Potter's in the lake! He's jumped in last night!" Lily's heart now stopped beating and her face blanched when she heard those words from Black's mouth. It was then she knew how much she really cared about Potter, and the only reason she rejected him all these years, it wasn't because she didn't love him, it was because she didn't want to lose him, knowing his reputation as a playboy in the whole school. And because of that, she couldn't believe James Potter's only had eyes for her, but now it was all different, she realized her mistake as the shocking news came into her ears.

"Everybody, please, out of my way, let me go to him!" She said as she was walking from the Gryffindors' dinner table to the doors.

"Lily, thank Merlin I found you." said Sirius Black, as they met each other half-way to the doors.

"Is it true, Black and where is he now?"

"In the lake, I've alerted the Staff and they've gone to help him out of it."

""Take me to him, immediately, there's no time to lose."

"Yes Lily, this way. Wait a minute, since when did you care so much for him? And what happened last night with him?"

"I'll tell you on our way to the infirmary, Black, I really do want to see how he is right now, it's all because of me, and if you delay me, I might be too late, so it'll be your fault."

"Lily, I thank you as his one of his best mate, thank you for showing you care about him. I'm sure Potter will be pleased to see you, and won't be trying to commit suicide again if the first person he sees when he opens his eyes is you."

"What are we waiting for then, Black? For him to die?" Lily was almost screaming in Sirius Black's ears.

"I don't want to spoil your romantic get-together time." said Black, flashing her a mischievous and knowing wink.

"Fine, I'm going to go now or it's going to be too late for me to see him alive, see you around, Black." Lily was now rushing crazily towards the Castle's lake, not even minding about being dignified in public, truly worried about James Potter's life. "_Merlin, he's going to make my life hell after that, I just know it, but I can't live with his death on my conscience either_!" She was saying this to herself all the way to the cold, cold lake. When she got there, the Professors were all around his apparently lifeless body, already trying to revive him with Enervate.

"Potter, Potter, Potter! Is he alive, Professors, how is he?"

"Calm yourself down and breath, Miss Evans, he hasn't died yet, he just needs to go to the infirmary for a few hours and he'll be on his feet again."

"Thank you, Professors, for saving his life."

"We'd do that for any student in the school, Miss Evans, there's no need to thank us, now we're going to bring him to the Hospital Wing and you can come with us if you want."

"Yes Professor, but I'd like to thank you anyway, and of course, I want to come with you, since it was my fault he jumped in the lake yesterday night."

"Why did you say this, Miss Evans?" asked a curious Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Because I've told him to die for me, Headmaster." Lily was honest when she answered Dumbledore's question about it.

"Right then, come with us. You must feel so much remorse about it now, so we're not going to punish you for it, Miss Evans."

"Thank you, Headmaster." The Professors and she were discussing about that as they brought James Potter's body to the Hospital Wing with some Locomotor Charm. Lily watched him in the infirmary for a whole day and night, missing several of her classes, but she just couldn't leave Potter alone, knowing he did this all because of her.

"Potter, Potter, Potter, open your eyes, will you, please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was an idiot not to see my own feelings for you sooner." Potter finally opened his eyes and the first person he saw when he did, was his beloved Lily flower.

"Lily flower, are you really my Lily flower, is it really you?"

"Yes I am, you're crazy, James Potter, you shouldn't have done it for me, you sodding idiot."

"Am I an idiot for falling only for you, Lily? I hope you'll believe me now when I say I have feelings for you only, and I want no other girl than you."

"Yes I know now, I should never have asked you to die for me. But why did you fall for me, Potter, when I kindly and nicely rejected you all these years? Couldn't you set your eyes on some other girl than me?"

"I can't, Lily flower, you're really the only one for me, so when you asked me to die for you to prove my love for you was true, I did it without any hesitation nor second thoughts, thinking it would really make you believe I only loved you and no other."

"You're a fucking masochist moron, Potter. Never do it again please?" She asked him as tears of joy and happiness fell down her cheeks because she saw her only true love was breathing and well again. Potter wiped them away with his right middle finger.

"Only if you agree to go to dinner with me just this once? To Hogsmeade on Friday evening, pretty please, with a cherry on top?" He was making puppy dog eyes at her now. "_How did I refuse him all these years? Was I this blind to his love for me? This man would do anything for me, even die if I wanted him to._"

"Fine, just this once, Potter. Don't screw it up."

"I'll never disappoint you, ever, Lily flower. I promise. And Lily, it's James for you, not Potter."

And that night, James Potter and Lily Evans both slept peacefully in their beds, dreaming and even daydreaming about being with each other in the candlelight the next week-end following that tragic Valentine's day.


End file.
